Episode Guide
This is a completed list of Touched by an Angel episode Season 1 11 Episodes *101 The Southbound Bus *102 Show Me the Way Home *103 Tough Love *104 Fallen Angela *105 Cassie's Choice *106 The Heart of the Matter *107 An Unexpected Snow *108 Manny *109 Fear Not! *110 There, But for the Grace of God *111 The Hero Season 2 24 Episodes *201 Interview with an Angel *202 Trust *203 Sympathy for the Devil *204 The Driver *205 Angels on the Air *206 In the Name of God *207 Reunion *208 Operation Smile *209 The Big Bang *210 Unidentified Female *211 The Feather *212 The One That Got Away *213 Til We Meet Again *214 Rock n’ Roll Dad *215 Indigo Angel *216 Jacob’s Ladder *217 Out of the Darkness *218 Lost and Found *219 Dear God *220 Portrait of Mrs. Campbell *221 The Quality of Mercy *222 Flesh and Blood *223 Birthmarks *224 Statute of Limitations Season 3 *301 Promised Land *302 A Joyful Noise *303 Random Acts *304 Sins of the Father *305 Written in Dust *306 Secret Service *307 Groundrush *308 The Sky is Falling *309 Something Blue *310 Into the Light *311 Homecoming: Part 1 *312 The Journalist *313 The Violin Lesson *314 Forget Me Not *315 Smokescreen *316 Crisis of Faith *317 Angel of Death *318 Clipped Wings *319 Amazing Grace: Part 1 *320 Labor of Love *321 Have You Seen Me? *322 Last Call *323 Missing in Action *324 At Risk *325 Full Moon *326 An Angel by Any Other Name *327 Inherit the Wind *328 A Delicate Balance Season 4 *401 The Road Home: Part 1 / Joe's Return: Part 1 *402 Great Expectations *403 Nothing But Net *404 Children of the Night *405 Jones vs. God *406 The Pact *407 Sandcastles *408 My Dinner with Andrew *409 Charades *410 The Comeback *411 Venice *412 It Came Upon a Midnight Clear *413 Deconstructing Harry *414 The Trigger *415 Doodlebugs *416 Redeeming Love *417 Flights of Angels *418 Breaking Bread *419 God and Country *420 How Do You Spell Faith? *421 Seek and Ye Shall Find *422 Cry, and You Cry Alone *423 Perfect Little Angel *424 Elijah *425 Last Dance *426 /427 The Spirit of Liberty Moon In syndication, this is a two-part episode. Season 5 *501: Vengeance Is Mine, Pt. 1 *502: Miles To Go Before I Sleep *503: Only Connect *504: What Are Friends For? *505: I Do *506: Lady of the Lake *507: Beautiful Dreamer *508: Psalm 151 (100th Episode) *509: The Wind Beneath My Wings *510: The Peacemaker *511: An Angel On The Roof *512: Fool For Love *513: The Medium and the Message *514: My Brother’s Keeper *515: On Edge *516: The Man Upstairs *517: The Anatomy Lesson *518: Family Business *519: Jagged Edges *520: Into The Fire *521: Made in the U.S.A. *522: Fighting The Good Fight *523: Full Circle *524: Black Like Monica *525: Hearts *526: Godspeed Season 6 *601: ‘Til Death Do Us Part *602: The Letter *603: Such A Time As This *604: The Compass Original Air Date: October 3, 1999 *605: The Last Day Of The Rest Of Your Life *606: The Occupant *607: Voice Of An Angel *608: The Whole Truth And Nothing But… *610: Then Sings My Soul *611: The Christmas Gift *612: Millennium *613: A House Divided *614: The Perfect Game *615: Buy Me A Rose *616: Life Before Death *617: Here I Am *618: Bar Mitzvah *619: True Confessions *620: Quality Time *621: Living The Rest Of My Life *622: Stealing Hope *623: Monica’s Bad Day *624: A Clown’s Prayer *625: Mother’s Day *626: Pandora’s Box Season 7 *701: Finger of God *702: The Grudge *703: Legacy *704: The Face on the Bar Room Floor *705: The Invitation *706: Restoration *707: The Empty Chair *708: Reasonable Doubt]] *709: God Bless the Child *710: The Lord Moves In Mysterious Ways *711: Mi Familia *712: An Angel On My Tree *713: A Death In The Family *714: Bringer Of Light *715: Thief Of Hearts *716: Winners, Losers & Leftovers *717: I Am An Angel *718: Visions Of Thy Father *719: The Penalty Box *720: The Sign Of The Dove *721: Band Of Angels *722: The Face Of God *723: Netherlands *724: Shallow Water, Part One *725 Shallow Water, Part Two Season 8 *801: Chutzpah *802: Minute by Minute *803: The Perfect Game *804: Manhunt *805: Holy Of Holies *806: The Birthday Present *807: When Sunny Gets Blue *808: Famous Last Words *809: Most Likely To Succeed *810: Heaven’s Portal *811: Angels Anonymous *812: The Last Chapter *813: A Winter Carol *814: Ship-In-A-Bottle *815: Hello, I Love You *816: The Blue Angel *817: Secrets and Lies *818: The Princeless Bride *819: The Bells Of St. Peter’s *820: The Impossible Dream *821: Forever Young *822: For All The Tea In China Season 9 *901: A Rock and a Hard Place *902: The Word *903: Two Sides To Every Angel *904: The Sixteenth Minute *905: Remembering Me Part 1 *906: A Feather on the Breath of God *907: Remembering Me Part 2 *908: Jump! *909: Bring On The Rain *910: The Christmas Watch *911: Private Eyes *912: And A Nightingale Sang *913: Song For My Father *914: The Root Of All Evil *915: As It Is In Heaven (The 200th Of Touched By An Angel) *916: A Time For Every Purpose *917: The Good Earth *918: Virtual Reality *919: At The End Of The Aisle *920: The Show Must Not Go On *921: I Will Walk With You Part One *922: I Will Walk With You Part Two References